


Pocketful Of Stars

by salavibes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mileven, college mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salavibes/pseuds/salavibes
Summary: El (Eleven) is too focused on her first year of college to think about guys but what if the guy she crosses paths with happens to be none other than Mike Wheeler?AU where Mike and El's thoughts, ideas, and feelings are all told from their perspective.





	1. The Girl in the Front Row

**Author's Note:**

> This my first official fic on this site, I hope you guys enjoy it though! Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. So, thanks in advance!

**Mike's POV**

"Shit." I mumbled, glancing over at the clock. It was already 8:30 and class started at 9. I hurriedly jumped out of bed.

I looked over to my left to see a snoring Dustin still sound asleep on a mattress that was too small for him.

Damn it, my friends were so lucky to have afternoon classes, I don't know what was I thinking taking a morning load.

I slapped on some deodorant and sprayed on a little cologne, knowing I didn't have time to shower.

I then fumbled through my drawers looking for anything decent to wear. Wow, so much for actually trying to look nice for the first day, I thought while grabbing a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt.

I hopped into my pants, slightly struggling to pull them up onto my long lanky legs. I threw on my shirt, and then rushed to the kitchen where I snatched an apple off the counter.

"Someone's in a hurry." chuckled Lucas, while he flipped through the channels on the TV in the living room, probably hoping there would be more than just the typical morning news.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be late." I quickly responded, making my way out of our small apartment.

"Mike, you forgot something." He called out to me before I could completely shut the door.

I marched back inside, mentally scolding myself for forgetting. "Thanks man." I responded, slinging the backpack over my shoulder and once again leaving.

Lucas, Dustin, and I have been friends since practically forever. I met Lucas first in third grade then we both met Dustin in fifth. We grew up together playing D&D, reading comics, going to the arcade, and being zealous fans of Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. I have to admit we were huge nerds and even got bullied for it sometimes but hell, we didn't care.. Well not until high school at least, that's when we started noticing girls more and playing D&D less.

Even though those two can be a pain in my ass sometimes, they're kinda like my brothers. Throughout the ups and downs of life we've stuck together. But now here we are once again facing something new and unfamilar.. that something called college.

With all the weird glances my way I knew I probably looked like a crazy man. I was jogging across campus doing my best to find the science building while my backpack vigorously bounced up and down and I had stuck the apple in my mouth, unable to find the time to actually eat all of it.

"Room 1330.. 1330." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the hall looking at all the room numbers posted above the doors. "1332.. 1331.. Ah! 1330! I reached for the doorknob and quickly pulled the door open. I was only five minutes late and the class was already pretty full.

I scanned the large room in search of a place to sit and I made my way carefully through to an open seat doing my best not to disturb the professor's power point presentation.

I took my stuff out and gently plopped it on my desk, grabbing a pen and quickly scribbling in my notebook, following along to the lecture.

Thirty minutes in and I couldn't help but notice the girl in the very front row who continually asked questions. It was odd, normally not many people sat on the first row. There were only maybe a few daring students but most stuffed themselves in the back with the others, ya know outta sight, outta mind type of thing.

However, this girl.. well she was different, she was interesting. Aside from sitting on the very front row, she seemed quite fascinated by the lecture.

Her head would bob up to look at the board and then back down to eagerly jot notes. It became almost rhythmic, apart from her occasionally raising her hand up to ask a question every now and then. I could tell she wasn't just being a kiss-ass but instead she was actually enthralled by everything that the professor had to say.

My astronomy class only lasted around 50 minutes or so. Before I knew it, it was over and the professor began to dismiss us. "Alright class, for homework tonight please make sure to read pages 14 through 25 over nebulae. We'll be discussing that first thing tomorrow." He then paused and looked straight at me. "And please make sure to be on time."

I let out a small groan while I hurriedly gathered my things, knowing I had an advanced bio class in twenty minutes.

Being a Bio Engineer major, I knew I had a tough road ahead especially with so many science classes awaiting me. But I fairly enjoyed science, biology in particular. It's kinda all thanks to my old middle school teacher Mr. Clark. He helped me discover my passion for the subject when he made me and my friends enter the science fair one year.

I was almost out of the door too until somebody suddenly knocked into me.

My back pack easily flew off from not being securely positioned on my shoulder and the contents that were inside it spilled out onto the floor. "Fuck." I huffed under my breath, squatting down to quickly pick up my belongings.

"I'm so sorry!" rang a soft female voice, as she tried to help me pick up the scattered papers.

I didn't pay her any attention though, god, I couldn't be late to my second class. "It's fine." I retorted, trying to mask my annoyance.

I shoved everything down into my bag and this time I made sure to zip it up.

"Here." she said, handing me one of my pencils.

And for the first time I actually looked at the culprit who ran into me.

This was the girl from the front row. I could tell by the chestnut brown curls that fell right below her shoulders, but now I finally had a clear view of her face.

Her huge hazel eyes glistened from the class lights overhead. She had soft rounded cheeks, a sharp chin, and full rose colored lips.

My mouth went dry and it was like I suddenly forgot how to speak words. She was pretty.. really pretty.

I grabbed the pencil slowly from her hand. "Th-Thanks." I finally managed to spit out. But before anything else could happen, I jetted out of the classroom.

"Damn it Mike, she probably caught you staring. Why do you have to be such a loser around girls?" I muttered to myself, trudging my way to my next class.

* * *

**El's POV**

I'm so clumsy, I can't believe I knocked all of that poor guy's stuff on the ground. He probably thinks I'm a klutz.. ugh and he was actually pretty cute too.

I couldn't help but notice his dark eyes, his short black messy hair, and the splatter of freckles on his face as well as his defined jawline that was covered in small stubble. He was also tall.. very tall. I'm gonna guess around six foot three or somewhere close to that.

I shook my head trying to clear my mind. No, I had no time to think about guys, period. I can't allow myself to get wrapped up in all that.. I won't. I came to simply get my degree in teaching and that's it. I definitely don't need anything steering me away from my focus.

I wiggled my key into the lock and opened up the door. I placed my books in my room before I sprawled myself out on the couch, hoping to take a quick nap before my next class, which was in a couple of hours.

My eyes were almost shut before "Hey El!"

"Uh hey Max?" I confusedly replied, looking up to see the redhead in front of me. "I thought you would still be at the registrar's office trying to sort out your schedule?"

"Ya see, I thought the same thing but I may have persuaded a few boys to let me cut in front of them in line."

"Wait, how?"

"Oh, I have my ways." she said, a smirk growing on her face which could only mean that she flirted her way to the front of that line.

I rolled my eyes while sitting up on the couch. I knew I wouldn't have a chance to nap now with her around. Don't get me wrong Max is great, but she kinda doesn't know when to stop talking.

There was a sudden loud knock on the door which made us both jump.

Max went to open it and the smell of pepperoni pizza suddenly filled the room.

"Thought I'd pick up lunch, to celebrate our first day at Indiana State."

"Will you're amazing!" Max squealed, grabbing the boxes from him and setting them in our small kitchen.

"It's a shame how I never hear that until I bring you food." he chuckled.

I was now aware of my rumbling stomach and was ever so grateful for the pizza. "Thanks Will!" I yelled out, making my way towards the kitchen.

We sat together crowded at the tiny dining room table munching on our pizza happily.

"So how was astronomy? I still say you're crazy for taking such an early class." Max asked, looking in my direction.

I quickly swallowed my food before I answered her. "It was actually really good. I love how the professor teaches."

"Well I'm not surprised, you've always been such a nerd." she teased.

I playfully shoved her. "Am not!"

But even though I don't like to admit it, I kinda was and kinda currently am still a nerd. I love to read books, learn, and explore new things, especially since I was so sheltered from the outside world as a child.

I was only taught what my father wanted me to know, nothing else. My childhood was a prison, filled with awful things that I don't even wanna think about at the moment. However, once my father died, I was adopted into a new home and I went to an actual school for the first time.

I was adopted into the Byers home, therefore Will became my brother. He later on introduced me to his friend Max and they helped me through middle and high school. They knew me. They knew all of the little secrets of my past that I never shared with anyone else and because of this we became very close. Our little group only consisted of the three of us, kind of like the three musketeers and we liked it that way.

"So Will, how's the long distance going?" I asked, interested to see how he was coping with the new change.

"Not gonna lie, it's been kinda hard. I haven't seen David since he flew out to Chicago for school a few months ago, but right now it's going alright.. considering." He answered, taking a sip of his cherry coke.

Max shot a coy smile. "Well you know if it doesn't work out with David.. there are literally so many other hotties here."

"Max!" Will and I shouted in unison

"What? I'm telling the truth. Damn, If I knew college would have guys like this I would've tried to graduate high school sooner."

"Wow, Is that all you think about?" I faintly laughed, shaking my head.

"No.. pfft.. shut up Eleven. Anyways when's the last time you went on an actual date, huh?"

I stared down at my half eaten slice actually trying to recall the last date I went on.

"She went on that date with that football player junior year. I think his name was Chad?" Will stated, speaking on my behalf.

"Yes, I remember now! Chad. Chad Stevenson. Oh.. he was super attractive. Why didn't you two ever become a thing again?" Max's forehead wrinkled. The way it only does when she's worried or she's really trying to figure something out.

"Eh, he was not my type at all, way too shallow and full of himself." I answered, cringing at the memory of how that date went.

"Geez, so you haven't been on a date for what? almost three years now? Are you trying to stay a virgin forever? She then nudged me, her playful voice calming into a more serious one. "Come on.. now that we're away at school, it's about time you go and meet someone nice. You deserve it."

"No, no, no." I repeated, needing her to understand. "Guys are definitely not a priority at the moment, not until I get my degree first."

"El, you said the same thing in high school." Will sighed. "I hate to say it but I actually agree with Max. Stop consuming yourself with your studies so much, you're smart and you'll graduate with no problem at all, but you gotta learn to enjoy life."

Really.. Will too? No fair, I was being double teamed. I knew they had a point, but I never was the girl to just throw myself out there. I'm careful and guarded, and because of this it's hard for me to connect with others, especially guys. But I didn't want to talk about guys or dating anymore.. I rather talk about anything but right now.

"Yeah, Yeah.. I know.. but moving on, so are you two gonna join any of the campus activities?"

They both looked at each other and shared the same knowing smile.

However, as usual I was clueless. "What?"

Will spoke first. "So there's a frat party happening next Friday.. You should totally come join us."

"When I mentioned fun campus activities, I was thinking more along the lines of pep rallies or book fairs, not illegal activity!" I shouted under my breath almost worried that someone would overhear us.

Max grabbed my arm and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Come on.. It'll be fun and it's all apart of the college experience."

"Um, I think I'll pass, but you two go and have fun."

If you come with us, we'll never bother you about your dating life again." Will mentioned, getting up from the table to clear his plate.

"Yeah!" Max then gave it some thought and quickly corrected him. "Well, at least not until we graduate."

Not having to deal with them prying into my dating life or the lack thereof and not having be forced out on awkward blind dates throughout the remainder of college honestly sounded heavenly. I carefully considered it, trying to weigh both the pros and cons. I could do one little party right? I mean how bad could that possibly be?

"Okay fine, deal."


	2. Hey World

**Mike's POV**

I listened on and off as Lucas and Dustin continually blabbed about how they were loving their classes and how they already started making cool new friends.

I nodded along just so they thought I was paying attention but honestly I was wrapped up in my own thoughts.

It was almost the end of the second week and college wasn't what I imagined it would be.

Classes were a bit of a drag, and the loads of homework I'd received were brutal. I also hadn't really gotten to meet any new people either, primarily because most of them seemed to have sticks shoved up their asses.

Ugh.. maybe it was my major? Dustin and Lucas both chose business majors which meant they even shared a couple classes together. However, of course I had to be the different one and choose a science major out of all things. I was now starting to think that maybe I'd made a mistake.

"So is that a yes or no?" they both asked, abruptly breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Hellooo Earth to Mike" Dustin snapped his fingers in front of my face. "We're going to a party this Friday, you in?"

I groaned internally for I hadn't had much luck with parties.

The first party I ever went to was in 8th grade and I remembered it clearly.

We played spin the bottle downstairs in Jennifer Hayes basement, which was a big deal seeing as though she was the most popular girl in middle school. However, My spun hadn't landed on Jennifer Hayes, the girl every guy prayed to get but instead on Margaret Mullins.

For her sake I'm just gonna put it this way.. Margaret was a rather quirky individual who was a lot more fascinated with her ant farm than with brushing her horribly frizzy mane.

I had went in for a quick peck just to get it over with but I don't know what was going on with Margaret that day.. maybe she was trying to live out a fantasy? or maybe just a tad overly excited? Either way, she held me down and forced her slimy wet tongue inside my mouth.

Aside from the ongoing laughter that pursued and the fact that I was called bug spit for 2 weeks straight wasn't even the worst thing.. No, the worst part was that she happened to be my first kiss.

I shuddered at the memory. "Err I don't know guys.. Parties aren't really my thing."

"No worries man, this isn't some lame spin the bottle shit." Lucas reassured, patting my shoulder. "This is the real deal. Just some good fun, drinks, and babes.. Ooh and did I mention the babes?" He smiled, eagerly rubbing his hands together like he was about to win the lottery.

"And the chicks here are actually hot, so no more bug spit." Dustin added, trying to stifle his laughter.

I quickly shot him a death glare.

But I wasn't like my friends when it came to girls.

Where they were more outgoing and eager, I was more shy and awkward. I never was much of a ladies man. I really only ever had one girlfriend and we were on and off throughout high school, mutually ending it senior year. Now that I think about it I really don't know why I was with her, maybe it was the hormones or just out of loneliness because we really didn't have much of a connection apart from a physical one.

"So, the party's this Friday?"

"Yeah dude!" Dustin nearly shouted. "Starts at 8, nobody's gonna get there until about 9 or 10 though. But does that mean you're in, man?"

After this shitty week maybe a party would actually do me some good. It would be refreshing to let loose a little and not have to worry about homework and assignments.

"Oh what the hell, sure, count me in!"

* * *

 

**El's POV**

I sat against the large oak tree in the courtyard taking delight in the now empty and peaceful sanctuary. The gentle August air was comfortable, not too warm and not too chilly, it was the perfect weather to spend the evening outside.

The birds sang their final songs as the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. I could see the faint hue of purple and pink peeking from beneath the clouds.

I laid down my psychology book and just sat there soaking it all in.

I had done it, I had made it.

Some people doubted I'd ever graduate with my class on time, let alone make it to college.

I still can still recall the principal talking to my adoptive mother in his office while I squirmed from the other end of the room desperate to hear them.

_"She's far too behind Joyce, I don't want to risk enrolling her in sixth grade and her flunking out." Mr. Rowland disapprovingly muttered, while looking through a stack of papers._

_"We damn well both know that it wasn't her fault she was dealt a rough life and wasn't properly schooled!" Joyce yelled, she then slowly exhaled trying to collect herself. "She wants this though Rowland, she just wants to go to school, to finally be a normal kid like the rest."_

_He darted his eyes at me before looking back at her. "The girl can barely speak proper sentences. There is no way she'll succeed in a normal class setting, maybe we should start her off in the lower grades or have her take special classes, maybe then-"_

_Joyce immediately cut him off. "No, we'll do whatever it takes. I'll get a private tutor for her if I have to, but she will be in sixth grade. She's extremely bright, and I swear she's capable of handling the courses suited for her age._

_Mr. Rowland leaned back in his chair, rubbing his beard pensively. "Alright.. I'll enroll her.."_

_Joyce jumped up quickly. "Thank You, Thank you! You won't regret it, I can assure you!"_

_"Ahem." Mr. Rowland interrupted. "I'll enroll her ONLY under one condition.. If by the time the first report cards roll around and she has two or more failed classes she will be demoted to the elementary school, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Do we have an understanding Ms. Byers?"_

_"Yes sir, we do." She replied, giving him a look of relentless determination._

My mom was the first person to truly believe in me.

I remember how we'd constantly study together even though she'd been tired from her long shifts at the grocery store.

I'd sometimes get angry with myself for not being able to catch on as quick as I wanted but she never once discouraged me.

I spent many days at the library, reading the encyclopedia cover to cover, and checking out as many books as I possibly could.

Will and Jonathan (My other brother) also came alongside me. They helped with my homework and always answered my never ending questions, no matter how redundant they were.

After all the motivation from my family and their extreme patience, I finally began believing in my own self.

I pushed myself beyond my limits and I found out that I was not only able to achieve the goal of catching up with my class but slowly but surely I began to exceed it.

My C's turned to B's and then those B's eventually turned into A's.

I took home straight A's after 6th grade not once letting them falter. I even became the valedictorian of my class in High school.

And now here I was.. A place I had only dreamed of.

Some of the smart kids here are cocky, but no, I'm just honestly so grateful.

I guess that's why I've always been so persistent with doing well in school.

It's like my way of proving to the world that I, El Byers can do anything I set my mind to and nobody will say I can't ever again.


	3. We Don't Do Parties

**El's POV**

"I am not wearing this." I protested, while standing in front of the mirror in our shared bedroom wearing an outfit that exposed more than I was comfortable with.

"But you have to look good." Max replied.

"What's wrong with my regular clothes?"

"You mean your typical cardigan and Sunday school dress attire? She rhetorically asked, rolling her eyes. "That's not something you wear to a party, but this.. this is hot." she said, motioning to the halter top and tight jeans that she had me put on.

I took one last glance at the mirror before deciding I wouldn't argue it any further. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"We had a deal." Max reminded me, as she handed me two ridiculously large hoop earrings.

I pushed them away. "I know, deal to going to this party but not a deal to party girl dress up."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged, putting them in her own ears. "So are you ready?" Max eagerly asked.

"Erm.. ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 

I felt extremely self conscious in this new outfit, It definitely wasn't something I'd normally wear, especially not to a place that would be so public. While any other girl would think nothing of it, I considered this to be one of the more provocative pieces I owned.

I went to go grab my keys and lip gloss off the counter and there was Will staring at me like he had seen some kinda UFO.

Max noticed and spoke up. "She looks great, doesn't she?"

"More like incredible! El, why don't you wear things like this more often?"

"You guys don't realize how hesitant I was about wearing this, do you?"

They just laughed and shook their heads.

"But we should get going though, before it gets too crowded." Will suggested, ushering us out of the door.

* * *

 

We decided to carpool over to a parking lot close by the frat house and walk the rest of the way.

Once Will eventually found a parking spot, which took entirely too long because of how packed it was getting, we all got out of the car and headed to what would be considered our first ever college party.

The music was loud.. so loud in fact, that you could feel it reverberate through the house. Flashing multi-colored lights danced on drunk faces while the smell of weed and cheap perfume drifted through the air.

I stood awkwardly between Will and Max not really knowing what to say or what to do while they engaged in conversations with people I didn't even realize they were friends with.

A petite blonde girl came up to us. "So you guys, we're about to start a game of beer pong and we need a few more, wanna join?"

Max and Will instantly agreed, jumping up at the opportunity as they began making their way to the table.

"Wait!" I called out, very hesitant if I should join them or not. "I don't kno-"

"Good thinkin El, you can be our designated driver." Will smirked, giving me a thumbs up.

"Uh sure okay.. But what am I supposed to do while I wait?"

"Go mingle!" They shouted at the same time before running to catch up with the others.

What was I thinking when I agreed to come to this? Now here I was left behind in a place where I didn't belong and with people I never interacted with. I swear this better be worth it.

I began pushing my way through the sea of chaos, accidentally bumping into couples who were too busy sucking face or grinding on each other to even notice me.

I saw the door and I couldn't be happier, I just needed a breath of fresh air.

As I was leaving I felt a rough hand grip me by the arm and suddenly yank me backwards.

"Where do ya think you're going sexy? The party's just getting started." slurred a husky frat boy, eyeing me hungrily.

He was so close to me that I could feel the hot of his breath and smell the potent scent of beer that he had far too much of.

"Let me go." I retorted, snatching my arm away.

Anger flashed over his face and he grabbed me again but this time tightening his grip around me. "No. You can't leave.. Not until you have a little fun." He then jerked me forward by the waist until his chest was touching mine and I could feel his hand slipping down my backside.

I began to scream but he quickly stopped me, placing his hand over my mouth. "Now, Now.. no need to cause a scene, I just wanna show you a good time." He whispered, which made an icy chill shoot down my spine.

Suddenly I fell to ground with a thud, mildly confused before I realized he had let me go.

"Leave her alone, jackass!"

I looked up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was that guy..

That guy from my astronomy class?

He harshly shoved the drunk frat boy against the wall. His hands then curled up into balled fists almost daring the perpetrator to retaliate. The frat boy glanced at me and snorted "She's not even worth it." before turning and walking away.

"Hey, are you okay?" He turned to me and asked. He then reached out his hand towards me.

I accepted it and he helped me to my feet.

"I-I-I'm good, thank you." I stuttered, struggling to speak, because I was still shaken up by the whole situation.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, the concern in his voice prevalent.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

He then looked at me and his lips twitched into a smile. "Oh, I remember you.. you're in my class. I think we ran into each other that one time." He lightly chuckled.

"Um, yeah that was me." I could feel my cheeks redden at memory of me knocking into him. "Again.. I'm sorry about that."

"Ah, no worries, but I never did catch your name?"

I could tell he was a little tipsy by the way he was talking and also because his eyes had a glassy appearance. Nonetheless, I wasn't worried with him.

"I'm-

"Eleven!" Will shouted, interrupting me. "Max just won the first round of beer pong against the seniors! Can you believe it?"

"Oh, I can believe it." I stated unenthusiastically.

"And she's about to do another round! You wanna watch?"

"Nah, I'll pass. You go ahead though." I replied, knowing Max was bound to get wasted pretty soon and I really didn't care to watch that take place.

* * *

 

**Mike's POV**

I've never seen her wear such a daring outfit before, it was different, but wow, it was great, I had to make sure to keep my eyes focused on her face though.

Hmm, I wonder who this guy is that she's talking to.

He has his medium length brown hair slicked and he's wearing a cool denim jacket. He's rather short though, kinda the same height she is. Oh shit, what if he's her boyfriend?

Wait, no.. what am I doing? I barely know this chick, so pfft, why should I care?

Ugh, I'm starting to regret those shots, they're certainly getting to me.

I watched as he walked off and I suddenly remembered our previous conversation.

I scrunched up my face in confusement. "So.. Eleven?"

"Eleven is just a nickname." She grimaced, as though she had gotten caught in something. "But my actual name is Eleanor.. nobody calls me that though, so just call me El, El Byers."

"El." I repeated, making sure it would stick. "And I'm Mike, well Michael Wheeler, but I go by Mike for short." I then thumbed over to the beer pong table. "So was that guy your-"

"Brother." She finished.

I did my best to conceal my rising grin. He's just a brother? Yes, yes, yes!

"But it was nice to meet you Mike and I really can't thank you enough for saving me from that douchebag." She softly smiled. "But I'm gonna go."

I don't know why, but I couldn't let her walk away that easily. I just had to know more about her. And it must've been the liquid courage because I was about to do something that I never would've before.

"Hold on El, wait up!" I shouted, trying to catch up to her.

She had already made it outside when I finally caught her attention.

It then dawned on me that I probably seemed like a creep but for some reason she didn't seem alarmed.

"I really don't do well with parties." she hesitantly admitted, almost as if it was a secret of some sort.

"Let me guess, friends begged you to come?"

She looked at me stunned like I had read her mind. "How'd you know?"

"Because, same thing happened to me."

The sound of the party was growing fainter while we walked in the opposite direction along the sidewalk.

The row of streetlights were all brightly lit as the velvet night sky loomed overhead. And aside from the distant music, the campus and surrounding city was so quiet that the chirping crickets were all we could hear.

We had talked about our classes primarily, about our majors, and what careers we wanted to pursue in the future.

Just a few minutes into our conversation and I could tell that she was probably one of the smartest girls I'd ever met.

I learned that El wanted to be a High School teacher. But what fascinated me the most is that she didn't just want to be a teacher for a specific course but she wanted to be able to teach all courses, Math, Science, English, and History.

I knew that I was about to deter our conversation but their was a question that I couldn't help but think about.

"So, how'd you get the nickname Eleven?"

She stopped walking and stood there silently, gazing off into the distance.

I suddenly felt guilty thinking I had just messed things up. Damn it, and everything was going so well too.

After a minute of lulled silence she finally spoke.

"Well when I first got adopted, I was eleven years old. My new brothers also had given me an X-men comic book that day. I honestly loved that comic book and for the first couple of years I took it wherever I went, never letting it out of my sight.. probably because it was the first gift I had ever gotten."

She then glanced at me with a faint smile. "And that comic's issue number was coincidentally also eleven."

It was the first gift she'd ever gotten? I didn't understand. Where had she'd come from? Perhaps, an orphanage or maybe foster care? And what happened to her biological family?

I could tell she had read my puzzled face because she gently shut me down before I could ask any more questions.

"Well my car's right over there." She pointed at the nearby parking spot. "I better get going, I have a couple of drunk friends I need to pick up."

I softly kicked the gravel beneath my feet. "So I don't know, but if you want I was thinking that maybe we could-"

"I'll see you in astronomy!" She interjected, running off before I could finish my sentence and hopping into her car.

I hung my head down in defeat. "Yeah.. alright, see you then." I uttered pathetically, as I watched her drive away.


	4. Partners?

**El's POV**

I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

He was more than likely going to ask me out to coffee or to lunch. I'm not trying to be conceited, but I could just tell.

I also don't have a problem with him or anything, I honestly don't, and that there is my problem.

My problem is that I don't have a problem, so you see that's why I had to stop him.

Because when we talked he listened, he cared, and unlike any other guy I've met I felt an immediate connection with him.

Most people, especially Max and Will, would probably think I'm crazy for doing what I did.

Who knows? maybe I am crazy.. But I can't have myself falling for him.

I've worked way too hard to get where I am and jumped through so many hurdles to get here. I just don't want anything or anyone to get in the way.

Like I've mentioned many times before I don't have time for guys, especially not guys like Michael Wheeler.

It has been weeks since the party and I've done my best to avoid him. Well, not in a way of being rude, I still say hi to him occasionally but I definitely don't linger around class to talk to him either.

I'm pretty sure he's noticed too, but I know I'm doing what's best for the both of us.

I watched as the professor stood in front of the room and I got out my notebook accordingly. I really hope we continue our discussion on the interstellar medium, that's probably my favorite lecture so far.

"So today class, I'm gonna be assigning all of you a research project that'll will be due at the end of the semester."

I could hear the faint groans from my classmates.

"You will convey a study of our solar system. You will document the different constellations, lunar phases, and also the orbit cycles each week." He then went around the room handing us each a sheet of paper. "This will help explain exactly what I want in your research."

I looked over the project paper and I couldn't help but grow excited.

We would basically get to spend time each week using the school's telescopes to explore the night sky.

I know it's sorta cliche but I love stargazing.

Maybe it's just the feeling of awe I get each time I try to wrap my mind around the vastness of our universe. Or maybe it's the feeling of utter peace as my trivial worries and problems seem to fade off into the infinite abyss.. Whatever it is, to me there's just always been something about looking up at the stars at night that gets me every time.

"Excuse me, but I read on this paper that we'll have partners?" blurted a kid from the back row.

The professor cleared his throat. "Why yes, I was just about to get to that. You will be partnered up for this assignment-"

The class suddenly filled with excited chatter while people began to search for their prospective partners.

"HOWEVER" He emphasized in order to regain control. "To be fair, I will be choosing your partners for you."

The class once again groaned.

I was kind of relieved that the professor would be choosing our partners. I hadn't really made many friends in this class and I really didn't want to go through that awkward phase of trying to find a partner. I blame my lack of social skills mainly. Even though they have gotten a lot better since I was a child, I still struggle with mild social anxiety so it's hard for me to instantly click with people.

As the professor continued assigning partners, I quickly glanced around the room to see who was still left.

"Kristie Harris you will be paired with Macy Fernandez."

With each of the names he read off I could feel anxiousness rise within me. I hope my partner is someone I can really get along with, who knows maybe after the end of this project we'd even be great friends. Well, just a thought..

"Marco Lawrence you will be paired with Alex Freeman."

It honestly seemed like this was taking forever. I know I'm being impatient, but I just have to know who I'm spending the rest of the semester with.

"Johnnie Crawford you will be paired with Leslie Spratte"

Why hasn't Mike been paired up already? No way. I can't be paired with him.. I just can't.

"Eleanor Byers you will be paired with-"

Please don't let it be Mike.. Please don't let it be Mike.

"Angelina Cooke."

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to see who my future partner would be. I gave her a small wave but she didn't notice me because she was too busy raising her hand.

The professor suddenly looked up from the list he was reading. "Yes, Ms. Cooke?"

"I won't be able to do this project since I'm actually gonna be dropping this course. No offense to you or anything but my schedule is already pretty packed and I will no longer be needing this class."

"It's a shame to hear that you won't be with us anymore, especially for such a phenomenal project.. but very well Ms. Cooke we wish you all the best"

He then proceeded to scribble on his list "So in that case.. Eleanor Byers you will be paired with Michael Wheeler."

WHAT?

NO.

I nervously waited until the professor was done pairing students up before I bolted straight to his desk.

"What is it?" he asked, stapling a stack of papers together.

"Is there anyway I can switch partners with someone?" I asked, desperation oozing from my voice.

"Sorry, but all pairings are final."

I began shifting uneasily. "Please.. I can switch with whoever you want me to. I just need another partner."

He put down the stack of papers in his hands and and faced me, this time giving me his undivided attention.

"Look, I don't understand the issues you have with Mr. Wheeler and quite frankly it's none of my business. But you will just have to learn to settle your differences and work together on this assignment for the sake of your grade, are we clear?"

"But-"

He glared at me over the rim of his glasses and I knew it be best to stop pushing the matter.

"Yes.. sir..." I deeply sighed, walking back to my seat.

I slumped down in my chair and put my face in my hands. Ugh.

Why out of all people did I have to be paired with..

* * *

 

**Mike's POV**

Her!

I can't believe I got paired with her.

This is gonna be weird now since she has been avoiding me for some reason.

I really don't even know what I did wrong? I honestly thought we had hit it off pretty well at the party.

That night was perfect or so I thought. Our conversation flowed effortlessly almost as though we'd known each other for years. I also felt comfortable with her, which was saying something because I rarely ever felt comfortable around girls.

Was it the alcohol that had me imagining she felt the same way? Or was it because I really felt we had something there, like a spark of some sort?

She clearly didn't feel it though, because when I tried to talk to her the day after the party all she said was hey before she excused herself and hastily left.

I've tried to talk to her since then but the outcome is always the same.

She won't even look in my direction and I can't help but feel like I must've done something wrong, but what the hell could it possibly be?

And now here we are stuck being partners for this stupid project.

After class finished, I'm not gonna lie I was pretty surprised when she approached me even though I knew it was only because of the project. But still, I thought I'd have to be the one to initiate any type of conversation first.

"So.." She mumbled, not bothering to look me in the eyes. "I guess we should meet at the library tomorrow so we can start the research."

I had so much I wanted to say right now but I held it in and just confirmed with a nod.

"How about 3pm?" she asked fidgeting and I could tell she was already eager to leave.

"3pm." I simply stated.

* * *

 

After all my classes were over that day I was glad to finally get back to the apartment so I could relax and hopefully get that girl off my mind.

Once I walked inside I saw two bodies suddenly jolt up from the couch.

Dustin stood there flustered with wide eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was a wild mess.

I then glanced over to his left to see a red headed girl in a lacy bra and I quickly began to put the pieces together.

"Sorry dude." Dustin rushed, grabbing his shirt from the floor and tossing it at the girl so she could put it on.

I looked away respectively as she began to put on his shirt. "Err.. don't worry about it." I cringed.

I then backed towards the door behind me, maybe it would be best just to leave this uncomfortable situation entirely.

"Mike this is Max" Dustin mentioned, disrupting my escape plan. "And Max this is my good buddy Mike." he said, pointing between us.

"Uh hey." I muttered, slowly turning back around to face her, still feeling pretty awkward.

She looked me up and down as though she was solving a problem and I was the solution.

"Hmm, Mike are you single?"

I was completely caught off guard by her blunt question. I remained silent, wondering If I should answer her or not.

I could tell Dustin was too by the way his eyebrows furrowed and a confused expression replaced his usual happy demeanor.

"Don't be jealous, babe." Max cooed, patting his arm. "I just wanna know for a friend of mine, he seems like he'd be her type." She then turned to me again. "So are you?" she prompted.

"Well.. yeah.. but it's fine honestly." I waved off, trying to prevent her from playing matchmaker.

"Good to know." She confidently smiled like she had gotten the answer she wanted. "Well I'll see you around Mike." She said, as she grabbed her purse.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Dustin questioned.

"Yeah, I have a shit load of tests this week that I haven't even studied for, but.. my place tomorrow? Don't be late." Max flirtatiously blew him a kiss while she headed out the front door.

Dustin stared at the door with a dazed smile. "Wow, Isn't she great?"

"Yeah.. great." I mundanely replied.

"Ugh, what's your problem?"

I felt a twinge of guilt for bringing down Dustin's mood. "Sorry man.. I'm happy for you, I really am."

Dustin placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know that things didn't exactly go how you wanted with that girl from the party but there are plenty of others ya know.. like maybe Max's friend for instance. " He winked.

"Sure, I guess."

He opened the fridge and grabbed two beers. "Well since Lucas is still in class, looks like I'm gonna have to be the one to talk some sense into you." He then pushed a cold one in my hand. "So let's talk."

I looked down at the bottle skeptically. "Where did you get beer?"

"That doesn't matter." He replied taking a seat on the couch. "But what the hell is wrong with you today?"

I sat down beside him, turning the cold bottle in my hand. "Well, I have this project in astronomy.."

"And?" he asked, fully aware that wasn't the real problem.

I hesitated. "And the girl I told you about.. well she's my partner."

"Oh, I see.." He said now satisfied. "Mike, your problem is that you stress over things that don't need to be stressed over." He then took a swig of his beer. "This is actually a good thing."

I had no idea where he was getting at. "A good thing?" I asked puzzled.

"You'll be spending more time with this chick because of your project, right?"

I nodded.

"Exactly, so now you two can talk out whatever this issue is, fix it, and go on with your lives." he said placing down his bottle. "And hell, if she doesn't want to fix it then she's not even worth being your friend Mike."

A relieved smile came across my face. That's it, I'd talk to her and figure out what the problem is. She can't avoid me for the whole semester.. 

 Dustin was not half bad at giving advice. Wow, who knew? I should definitely give him more credit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a slow build but bear with me, I didn't wanna rush anything.
> 
> But what happens when they have to work together on this project? Also, will El actually tell Mike the truth on why she's been avoiding him? check out the next chap for answers ;)


	5. Watch out, Here Comes The Storm

**Mike's POV**

I sat down at the table near the back of the library, not too far so that she could find me but also secluded enough so we could talk more privately. 

 

It was the first time I’d been here. It was quiet, the only sounds heard were the typing of students using the computers or the printer going off for last minute book reports and essays. I also observed the colorful books arranged perfectly onto their shelves, each classified alphabetically by author and title. 

 

The library was peaceful to say the least, and I made a mental note to come back here again when I needed to work on homework or just needed some alone time.

  
A bunch of heavy books abruptly plopped onto the table grabbing my attention. My dark eyes soon met her soft hazel ones. 

 

“I thought we could use these.” She mentioned, averting my gaze while taking the seat across from me.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” I said, picking up a book titled “The Mystery of the Milky Way.”

 

I flipped through the pages but I couldn’t focus because she was doing it again. I could read her body language easier than I could read the book. She was being all moody and anxious, like she didn’t want to be here. 

 

I slammed the book closed. “What’s your problem?” 

 

She glanced up at me slightly startled by brash question. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

 

“You act like I have the damn plague or something!” I spit out, unable to control my frustration. “I don’t know what I did that was so wrong that you feel the need to avoid me every day.”

 

Her face flushed and she immediately looked down at the table. I couldn’t tell if she was hurt or if she was furious. 

 

I lowered my tone not wanting to upset her further. “Look, If I did something wrong.. I’m sorry, but can we just try move past that and work together on this? I’m not sure about you, but I really just want to get this project over with.”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” She quietly mumbled, pulling nervously on her sweater’s sleeves. 

 

I felt a little better knowing I hadn’t done anything to cause this but also I was now even more confused on why.. If I hadn’t done anything wrong, why was she avoiding me? 

 

But that was the end of that conversation though because she quickly guided us back on track with our project. We then spent the next thirty minutes studying and researching in complete silence.  

* * *

 

 

**El’s POV**

 

There was no way I could tell him why I had been avoiding him.

 

How would I even go about that? Like oh sorry Mike but your attractiveness and charisma is kinda distracting and I really don’t have time to have a crush on you.

 

Yeah, no. 

 

But I did feel kinda bad that he thought he had done something wrong. Ugh.. I only wish he would’ve done something wrong than this whole situation would be a lot easier.

 

If we were gonna spend every week together until the class was over I knew I couldn’t allow there to be this awkward tension between us. I mean we’re supposed to be partners and after that heated discussion we’ve barely even uttered a word to each other. 

 

I glanced over my book to look at him, he was busy jotting down notes while his face held an inscrutable expression. 

 

“I’m sorry as well.” I said so quietly that it almost sounded like a whisper. 

 

He stopped writing and looked up at me as though he were unsure if he heard me correctly.

 

I let out the deep breath that I was holding in. “Can we just put everything behind us and start fresh? I would like it if we could be friends.” 

 

He stared at me for a second, before his lips twitched up into a half smile. “I’d like that too.”

 

* * *

 

A week went by since then and I’d have to say everything was going pretty well between Mike and I. 

 

I stopped avoiding him and we started talking to each other more in class. We shared in some small talk that consisted of how each other’s day went and how our classes were going. However, I made sure we stuck to the focus of our assignment, so we primarily discussed that. 

 

It was nice being friends though, I could do this.. I could be his friend. 

 

Today is the first night we’re able to use the telescope and I admit I’m kinda ecstatic. I've tried my best to contain it but I’m pretty sure Mike has noticed.

 

“Someone’s excited.” He softly chuckled, while doing his best to set up the telescope.

 

We had found an open field a few miles or so away from the school and it was perfect. There were no telephone wires or trees to block our view and the field was empty, so there wasn’t anyone to disrupt our observation. 

 

“Maybe a little.” I lied. I looked up at the sky hoping to see numerous stars but clouds began moving in and blocking the view. 

 

“Looks like it might rain.” He mentioned after he finished setting up. He then turned to me and saw the disappointment on my face.“But we’ll wait it out and see, maybe the clouds are just passing through.” 

 

I pulled out my blanket and laid it on the grass. I then took a seat while keeping my gaze on the night sky hoping he was right about the clouds just passing through.

 

He made sure there was a considerable amount of distance between us before he sat down down on the grass beside me. I’m guessing he forgot to bring a blanket.

 

“I haven’t done this since I was a kid.” He spoke, interrupting the present quietness. 

 

“Haven’t done what?”

 

“This.” he motioned to the open air with his hand. “Ya know, bringing out a telescope to go searching for stars.” 

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t done this in awhile, It’s one of my favorite things.” 

 

“Oh really?” he asked interested. 

 

“Yeah, my family would take me to the mountains each year on my birthday and we’d roast marshmallows, sing silly songs, and bring out this ridiculous and cheaply made telescope to look at the sky.” I faintly laughed at the nostalgic memory. “You couldn’t see very far with it, so eventually we would just forget about it and we’d sit there all night counting the stars.” 

 

He plucked the blades of grass one by one and I could tell he was becoming slightly nervous. “Your adoptive family, right?”

 

I nodded slowly not knowing if I wanted to yet dive into my personal life. But for some reason I felt oddly safe with Mike, perhaps it was the tranquil environment or the fact that we were the only two people out here, but strangely enough I felt like I could confide in him.

 

“The Byers are the only family I’ve really ever known. They took me in when I thought no one else would, they taught me so much, and cared for me in a way I didn’t know even existed. They.. well.. they saved me.”

 

He sat up and turned his head towards me. “What did they save you from?” I couldn’t see his eyes because of how dark it was but his low voice unveiled warmth, empathy, and something else that I couldn’t quite distinguish. 

 

I honestly wasn’t planning to say anything more. Nobody knows about my past except for my family and Max. I had made sure to keep it that way, but the gentleness of his voice made me feel like I could trust him with any secret in the world and he wouldn’t tell a soul. I felt certainty, and for the first time since I had talked to Mike, I let my guard down. 

 

“Well, I never knew my mom, she died before I was born and then I lived with my father before he too passed away. He was harsh and controlling towards me though. He would often lock me in the basement, not letting me out until I perfected my violin skills.”

 

“So he forced you to play violin?”

 

“Yes.” I gulped. “He was a retired orchestra conductor and he would make me perform concerts and shows for money. I never learned anything else aside from violin because nothing else mattered to him. He was literally obsessed. We would work from sun up to sundown each day and If I got a note wrong well he’d..” I could feel the tears welling up and my voice cracked preventing from saying more. 

 

Mike put his hand on my arm as though he knew what I was gonna say and that’s when I realized he had gotten closer to me. His warm touch made it feel as though electricity coursed through my body. “El, I’m sorry. I- He was then drowned out by the loud clap of thunder that echoed throughout the field. 

  
I looked up and I felt a small raindrop splash against my forehead. 

 

In mere seconds afterwards, it began pouring. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Mike’s POV**

 

Shit!

I sprang up and ran over to break down the telescope. 

 

The rain began to beat down harder making it even more difficult to see what I was doing. 

 

“DO YOU NEED HELP?” El, yelled through the steady shower. 

 

I motioned for her to leave. “NO, I’VE GOT THIS. GO TO THE CAR.” 

 

I guess she didn’t hear me or either she didn’t care because she helped me regardless. 

 

It took us awhile before we finally got the telescope folded properly. After we did, we made a run for it, darting through the puddles across the now muddy field. 

 

We sat in the car, drenched, waiting for the storm to calm some before we headed home.

 

I glanced over at her, her hair was sopping wet and her mascara was smeared across her eyes giving her a raccoon like appearance.  

 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to see stars.” I muttered, hoping she wasn't too upset about it. 

 

I was taken back when she burst out in laughter. She then laughed continuously, like she had been holding it in all day and just finally released it. 

 

I couldn’t help but smile, I loved the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed and also the sound of her laugh was probably the cutest thing I ever heard but still I hadn’t a clue what was going on. “What’s funny?” 

 

“You’re-” She giggled. “You’re soaked.” 

 

“Well, so are you.” I chuckled, pointing at her heavily saturated dress. 

 

“And your hair… it’s so curly.” 

 

I slicked my dripping hair out of my face suddenly feeling a little self conscious. My hair always curled up like crazy when it was wet and I hated it. 

 

She grabbed my hand making me stop. “No, I like it.” 

 

I swallowed hard and I could feel my heart thump rapidly against my chest. I turned my face away not wanting her to see how red I was getting. 

 

El then grew aware that she was still holding onto my hand and she instantly let it go.

 

She cleared her throat  “Um.. so the rain has calmed down, we probably should get going, it’s getting late.”  

 

“R-R-ight” I stuttered, putting the key into the ignition. 


	6. But This Isn't a Date

**Mike's POV**

 

I’m guessing it’s around midnight.

 

Dustin is snoring obnoxiously loud per usual. 

 

Lucas is cramming for a test he hasn’t studied for, I can tell by the amount of swear words I keep hearing from the other room. 

 

And then there’s me.. 

 

It’s been 2 hours and I’m still staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep.

 

My mind is racing with a million thoughts but mainly, I just keep replaying what El told me over and over.    
  


It seriously bothers me that she wasn’t allowed to be a normal child.

 

She wasn’t allowed to play with toys, ride bikes, or make new friends. 

 

She wasn’t allowed to watch cartoons on saturday mornings, blow bubbles in her chocolate milk, or dance around for no reason. 

 

Everything that kids take for granted, she never had, because it was stripped away from her.

 

Her very freedom was gone.. 

 

Her father had definitely left a trail of damage behind, kind of like a fire that destroys everything in it’s path and leaves behind only ash. 

 

She didn’t say it, but then again she didn’t have to. 

 

I heard the pain in her voice when she had told me her story. Even as she recalled the memories, it was as if she was reliving them. She sounded scared, hopeless, and lost.

 

A familiar anger that had been tucked away for years resurfaced and I began to hate a man I had never known. 

 

He was an absolute asshole who didn’t even deserve her..

 

How could he have done that to her? How??

 

It just disgusts me how some people can be so selfish. 

 

They only care about their wants and basically say fuck you to everybody else.  

 

I would know. 

 

I was only thirteen then. Nobody knew it but I sat on the stairs that night waiting for him to come home so my mom could finally go to bed. 

 

_ “Where the hell have you been Ted?” Karen interrogated as soon as he walked in the front door. _

 

_ “Out.” He grumbled, not bothering to look her way while he hung up his coat. _

 

_ “This whole month you’ve been “out.” _

 

_ “So?” he retorted. He then ignored her as marched to kitchen to open the fridge, looking for any leftovers to eat.  _

 

_ Karen yanked his shoulder making him face her. “So, it’s 3am in the morning! What are you doing out so late? You don’t come home after work anymore, you don’t help with the kids, you’re never here, so where are you?”  _

_   
“Why does it matter?” He snapped back, shooting her an icy glare.  _

 

_ “Are you.. seeing someone else..?” she slowly uttered.   _

 

_ Ted just stood there silently with his hands in his pockets, not bothering to look his wife in the eyes.   _

 

_ “ARE YOU?” She emphasized with tears slipping down her cheeks. _

 

_ “I didn’t want you to find out this way Karen.”  _

 

_ “How could you!?” Karen cried as she flailed her arms pounding them into his chest. “How could you do that to me? How could you do that to this family?? _

 

I slammed my eyes shut, doing my best to shake away that dreadful memory. 

 

It’s been five years since that day and also since their divorce. 

 

But no matter how hard I try to forget it.. 

 

it’ll always be there and consequently, It’ll always be a part of me.

* * *

 

  
**El's POV**

 

Another week is zipping by and we still haven’t done much for our project since that storm mishap ruined things. 

 

It really sucks, but I guess we’ll just have to stick to the books until we’re able to use the telescope again. 

 

I glanced down at my watch. Ugh, where is he? He was supposed to meet me at the library ten minutes ago. 

 

He can’t be continually late like this.. I won’t have it, my grade is at stake here. 

 

“Hey there.” Mike approached the table with a keen smile. 

 

Well look who it is.. finally. 

 

“You’re late.” I mumbled, hoping he would catch my annoyance. 

 

He grabbed a chair and took a seat. “Yeah I know, sorry about that, but I thought we could change things up a bit.” 

 

I looked at him completely lost. “What?”

 

He pulled two tickets from his jacket pocket and laid them out in front of me.  

 

I quickly scanned them. They both read “Admission to Holcomb Observatory & Planetarium” 

 

No, he didn’t.. 

 

“I just thought it would be fun to leave the books behind for once.” Mike shrugged, waiting for my approval.

 

I stifled my grin not wanting him to know how happy this actually made me.

 

I mean, friends do this right? They go to museums together all the time. Plus it’s for our project, so this means absolutely nothing. Just two friends doing a project together, nothing else. 

 

“Mike, You really should’ve told me before you went and made these plans behind my back.” 

 

He looked away and I could tell he was a little disappointed. 

 

“But, since you already bought the tickets, I guess we can go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve never been to an observatory before.” I shyly admitted, not quite knowing what to expect once we walked in the doors. 

 

Mike looked at me stunned. “What? I can’t believe El the girl genius has never been here before.” He teased. 

 

I rolled my eyes giving him a playful smile. 

 

“But trust me, you’re gonna love it.” He mentioned, as he pushed open the double doors. 

 

I came to a full stop once I stepped inside. 

 

There were giant model planets hanging almost as if they were floating in midair.

 

I looked around and saw all of these interactive exhibits which were all different from each other. Some featured meteors, some discussed the history of our universe, and others had detailed facts on the solar system. 

 

Wow. It was incredible..

 

I once again looked over at the many exhibits making the difficult decision on which one to go to first.  

 

A tiny squeal escaped as I ran to the red planet’s exhibit with Mike trailing behind.  

 

I honestly felt like a kid in a candy shop. It was all so fascinating, they not only had facts on the displays but also visual representations which blew my mind. 

 

There was a large Mars perched in the center of the display. It slowly spun allowing us to see all of the planet’s little features, such as its mountains and craters. 

 

We probably stood there for half an hour, mainly because of me. I had made sure to jot down key notes and reread all of the facts over and over. 

 

I was surprised that Mike was so patient though.

 

He didn’t complain once, even when I re-watched the mini documentary on the TV about Mars for the third time. 

 

“Present day Mars is deserted and quiet. However, It’s canyons and volcanoes indicate an active past.” Mike repeated, jokingly mocking the man’s monotone voice from the video. 

 

I couldn’t help but laugh and when I did, my gaze soon met his.

.  

We stood there for a moment quietly staring at each other and I soon found myself getting lost in his rich brown eyes.

 

They were mysterious yet so inviting.. 

 

Ugh no, snap out of it El. We’re here on assignment, you need to stay focused. 

 

Stopping myself, I immediately turned away. “Oh look, The Mythology of the Constellations!” I pointed, darting to the other display.

 

* * *

 

**Mike's POV**

 

After checking out all of the exhibits, I was so eager for her to finally see the planetarium. 

 

Just seeing the way her face lit up when she saw the displays, I can only imagine how she’ll react when she gets to see, in my opinion, the best part of the museum. 

 

“El, close your eyes.” 

 

She looked at me with a mixture of concern and confusion. “Why?” 

 

“Just trust me.” 

 

She let out a sigh and gave a half smile signaling her agreement. She then hesitantly closed her eyes. 

 

I gently grabbed her by her arms. She tensed up at my touch but soon relaxed into it. 

 

After knowing she would be okay, I began leading her towards the building where they’d have the showing. 

 

“Where are you taking me?” She asked, impatiently lifting open one eyelid. 

 

“You’ll see but you have to keep your eyes closed.” 

 

She huffed before once again shutting her eyes. “This better not be some kind of prank, Wheeler.” 

 

I smiled to myself, fully reassured that she had no idea where we were going. 

 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” 

 

Her eyes immediately shot up towards the large dome overhead that had the galaxy perfectly projected onto it. “Whoa.”

 

The planetarium made you feel as close to the universe as you could possibly get. Stars, planets, and constellations encapsulated us, glowing brilliantly in the dim room. 

 

I looked back at her to see that she hadn’t moved a muscle. Her mouth just hung in awe and she stood there staring up at the projection. 

 

I tapped her softly, not trying to startle her. “We should get go grab seats before they start the show.” 

 

She jolted back into reality, giving me a quick nod. 

 

We sat there through the show listening to the woman over the speakers taking us on what she called an "Adventure through Space."

 

She explained the history of Earth and dove into interesting facts about the moon eventually centering it around the universe and how it’s far greater than we could ever know. 

 

I listened to the whole presentation but I just couldn’t keep my eyes off El as she attentively watched the presentation. 

 

Her face was full of such curiosity and wonder like that of a child. She smiled at facts she knew and pensively pondered those she didn’t. 

 

Wow, was she beautiful.. 

 

She glanced my way and I quickly turned my head, hoping she hadn’t caught me staring. I was glad it was dark in here because I could feel my face redden.

* * *

  
  


After the thirty minute show, we exited the building. 

 

We walked along the empty sidewalk as El talked nonstop about pretty much everything.

 

She told me all about her favorite exhibits, how she enjoyed the interactive displays, and of course the planetarium.

 

“I’m talking too much aren’t I?” She asked, biting her lip guiltily. 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

 

And I truthfully I didn’t, I could listen to her talk all day and I wouldn’t grow tired of it. 

 

“You know something Mike, you’re not like most.” 

 

“What do you mean?” I wondered, not quite knowing if that was a good or bad thing. 

 

“You literally stood there forever with me at the exhibits, you didn’t get annoyed when I watched the same documentaries repeatedly and you’re not even bothered now that I keep talking your ears off.” She said in unbelief. “If it were anybody else, they would’ve probably boarded a plane by now to get away from me.” she faintly laughed. 

 

I took a step towards her ”Maybe, I like being around you.” 

 

I could tell she was getting nervous as her eyes flitted everywhere before deciding to land on the ground.

 

I grabbed her hand in mine and my heart suddenly started racing like it did that night of the storm.

 

She looked up at me and for once I couldn’t read her expression. “Mike..” 

 

She slowly interlaced her fingers through mine and my stomach felt like it was tying in knots. 

 

We were now incredibly close that I could smell that light fragrance of her vanilla perfume and feel the warmth generating from her body. 

 

I took a deep breath trying to muster up any ounce of courage for what I was about to do next. 

 

I then leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. 

 

Her lips felt soft and smooth against my own and to my surprise she kissed me back. 

 

I held onto her waist to get a better grip and I could feel her arms wrap around my neck. 

 

We softly moved our lips against each other until I felt her stiffen. She then quickly broke away. 

 

“No, we shouldn’t have done this.” she stated, growing panicked. 

 

I snapped out of my daze realizing what she had just said. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I- I can’t..” She mumbled, before immediately taking off.

 

“El! Wait! El!” I yelled, calling after her but it was too late. 

 

She was already gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mike is the usual happy go lucky kinda dude but he too has his share of problems, it works since he can really empathize with El. However, will El ever confront her feelings? and what will Mike think now that she's run away? 
> 
> I know this creeping along slowly but trust me it'll be great (:


	7. The Truth is Hard to Swallow

**Mike's POV**

"Hey dude, you okay?" Dustin asked, giving me a small pat on the shoulder before walking off to the kitchen.

It was Saturday afternoon and I hadn't moved from my position on the couch since this morning. I hadn't got dressed either, I was still in my t-shirt and boxers that I slept in. I guess I understand his concern because this is unusual for me. I'm usually working on homework or at least doing something productive on my days off from class but today, nah.. I'm just not feeling it.

"Yeah, I'm good." I quickly replied, not wanting him to question me any further.

He glanced over at the tv. "So, what's the score?"

I just now realized that there was a basketball game on.

I scanned the screen looking for an answer to his question.

"Um.. Pacers are losing."

I then slumped back into the couch, laying my head up against the soft cushion.

I mean we had such a great time together yesterday didn't we? I wasn't expecting it to go the way that it did but there was no denying that there was a definite spark between us. I know she felt it too because we kissed. Holy shit, I kissed her and she kissed me back and it was incredible. Why did she run though? What the hell happened?

"Well shit, hopefully they'll pull through.. But anyways you know my girlfriend Max right?"

Is he serious? how could I not know her when she practically lives here. She's always in and out of our apartment and I swear if I catch them almost boning again, I'm gonna puke.

I held back my initial sarcasm. "Uh huh." I muttered instead, flipping the channels with the remote.

"Well she still wants you to meet her friend, remember the one she told you about?"

"Dustin.. I don't really wanna mee-"

"We're all just gonna hang at her place, watch movies and stuff so it's not like you're gonna be on a date with this chick, It'll be super low key." he interrupted as though he knew what I was gonna say.

"I still don't know man." I shrugged. I know he means well, but I'm not really in the mood to meet new people today.

"Come on." Lucas chimed in as he walked into the living room. "I hear their collection of Star-Wars films is insane! And I'm gonna need someone there to talk theories with me when Dustin and Max go off to suck face."

Dustin slugged him in the arm for his last comment. He then turned his attention back to me anxiously running a hand through his curly mop. "I also..kindapromisedMaxyou'dbethere." he rushed.

I instantly shot him a glare. "Why'd you do that?"

"Mike it's not like you're doing anything anyways, you've been on the couch all day. It wouldn't kill you to go out." Lucas said, coming to his defense.

"Can you please do me this favor dude, just this once?" Dustin pleaded. "Her friend is pretty cute too, just saying." he ended with a wink.

"Ugh, alright.." I sighed to myself, knowing I was fighting a losing battle. "I'll go I guess.. but you both owe me one."

* * *

 

**El's POV**

"You and Dustin are seriously gonna eat all this?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face, as I gestured towards the large bowl of popcorn, pile of junk food, and cans of soda on the table.

"So I sorta forgot to tell you.." she answered hesitantly. "It's actually gonna be a group hang out. Dustin's bringing his friends, Will's coming, and I know it's last minute but you can join too, it'll be fun."

I eyed her suspiciously. Max was never prone to "group" hangouts when it came to her and Dustin. They usually spent most of their time at his place or either he'd drive here to pick her up for their dates or god knows what. They never asked us to join along before, Max had even said herself that three's a crowd.

"Let me get this straight, you want us all to hang out?" I questioned, knowing there had to be some alternative motive behind all of this.

"Well, yeah.." her fake smile proving my suspicion. "And also Dustin has this friend.. I really want you to meet."

Bingo, we have a winner.

"Max, you promised you'd stop prying into my dating life." I whined out of frustration.

"I'm not prying, I'm just introducing you to a possible friendship. What's wrong with that?"

I rolled my eyes at her lame cover up. "Sure, whatever you call it, I'm just not interested."

"Pleaseeee Eleven." She begged with puppy dog eyes. "I'll even let you watch the Star Wars movies you and Will love so much."

I chuckled at the thought of Max actually enduring a Star Wars movie marathon with us. Hmm, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't be a date by any means and it would be great way to try and forget last night that's for sure.

"Okay, okay, fine." I mumbled.

A huge grin inched it's way on Max's face. "I knew the movies would get you."

"But don't expect anything to come of this. It's just a hang out okay?"

"Yeah, exactly a hang out" she waved off. "But go get ready, they should be here any minute."

* * *

**Mike's POV**

Wow they have both a pool and a gym? I thought as I observed the small apartment building. These apartments were nicer and also seemed more peaceful than ours, no obnoxious frats blaring their party music or junkies smoking dope outside. No idea why Max spends so much time at our place when she has a place like this, but then again I've already failed at trying to understand the female mind.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Max answered the door excitedly and motioned us in the living room.

Lucas gaped. "Whoa, sick flat screen." he mentioned, walking over to take a better look at the TV.

"Yeah, I know right? It was a graduation gift from the parents." she replied proudly. "But make yourselves at home, we'll start the movies in a little."

I made my way to the recliner next to the couch but before I could sit down, I was interrupted by a small voice.

"Hey, I'm Will."

I stared at him for second. I've definitely seen this guy around before but I'm not exactly sure where.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mike." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Will!" Dustin and Lucas yelled out in unison as they jumped in between us.

I glanced at their exchange curiously. "Wait, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah! Will here is in our English 1101." Lucas answered, messing up the short guy's hair.

It's now bothering me that I can't remember where I know him from. Class? No, I'm pretty sure we didn't have any classes together. Huh.. maybe I just saw him around campus or something? Yeah, that has to be it.

"He's a pretty cool dude too, but Wheeler you might have met your match in comic book knowledge though, the kid knows his stuff." Dustin remarked with a smirk.

Will gave an embarrassed smile and shook his head. "I don't know about all that."

"How large did you say your comic book collection is again?" Lucas playfully nudged him.

"While you boys continue to talk nerd shit, I'm just gonna steal Mike away for a minute.. kay?" Max interrupted, grabbing my arm and leading me away from the others.

They weren't phased though and continued on with their conversation.

"So I actually want you to meet a very good friend of mine" Max said to me as we sat down at the table. "that is.. IF SHE HURRIES THE HELL UP." She turned and yelled, emphasizing her impatience.

I sat there awkwardly. Whoever this girl was she wasn't in a hurry. She hadn't even made an appearance since I got here.

"It's okay.. if she doesn't want to meet-"

"Oh look she's finally here." Max disrupted, eagerly waving her friend over" Mike meet-"

"El?" I muttered, as I quickly stumbled up to my feet.

She stood there frozen in her tracks like a deer in headlights meeting my stare.

Max looked at both of us with a puzzled look. "So you two know each other?"

"Yea-"

"From astronomy class." El cut me off.

Max gave her a teasing smirk. "El, how come never told me about your friend from class?"

"He's just my partner for our research project." She stated bluntly.

I stood there unsure of what happened. She just completely brushed me off like she barely even knew me. Was she mad? Why would she be mad though? If I remember correctly she was the run who ran off without explanation, so what does she have to be mad about..? I should be the one who's mad.

"Wow, It's such a small world who would've guessed?" Max softly chuckled, hoping to relieve the awkward silence.

"Small world alright." El mentioned, giving me one last glance before she briskly walked away. "So, ready to start the movies?" she asked the guys, grabbing the remote and turning on the dvd player.

"Hell yeah!" they chorused while they fought for a place on the couch.

Max turned and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry.." she mouthed.

At this point, I knew I only had two options. One of them being to somehow get through this long awkward movie marathon with El ignoring me the entire time or the second option being to somehow get her to talk to me, even If I had to confront her.

* * *

 

**El's POV**

As the movie was just beginning to start, Mike made his way in front of me, blocking my whole view.

"We need to talk."

I grew a little paranoid. I had never heard that tone in his voice before, he sounded borderline furious.

"Fine." I played off cooley, not wanting to cause even more of a scene.

Mike then marched off, making his way out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

The others just stared at me, not even bothering to say a word. It was so dead quiet now, that the only sound heard was the noise coming from the tv.

I hesitantly got up. I wasn't quite prepared for what he wanted to talk to me about. However, I followed behind, still feeling their eyes bore into me as I left the room.

Before Mike could say a word though, I stopped him leading him away from the front door. I honestly didn't want anyone else to hear our conversation.

Once we got to the parking lot where I was pretty sure we were safe, I turned to face him. "So what do you wanna talk about? I asked, acting like I was clueless.

"What the hell happened back there? Why'd you just blow me off?"

He probably thinks I'm mad at him but I'm really not, I'm more mad at myself for letting things get out of hand last night. But how do I go about telling him that..?

"I didn't blow you off." I said calmly. "I told Max the truth, you're my astronomy partner."

He chuckled slightly in unbelief. "So that's all we are? partners?"

I pulled on my sleeve, a bad habit I do when I'm anxious. "Yes."

"But that kiss-"

"It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened." I answered before he could press the matter any further.

He looked at me like I had lost it. "What is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" I retorted, feeling a little offended.

"Why are you lying to yourself? Something happened between us last night and I know you felt it too! But It's like every time we get an inch closer, you push me back half a mile!"

"Mike, we can't be together okay!" I finally spat out blinded by my emotions.

He grew silent. He didn't even have to say a word but by the way he looked at me I knew that he wanted an answer why.

"I just need to focus on graduating college right now and I can't have any distractions. I hope you can at least try to understand where I'm coming from."

"Bullshit." He remarked dryly, catching me off guard.

I was now clearly confused. "What?"

"That's BULLSHIT"

He then exhaled sharply through his nose, calming himself. "You're pushing me away, because you're scared. You can hide behind your book work and your achievements all you want.. but bottom line is that you're scared.. Scared to love and be loved yourself because of what happened to you as a kid."

I felt like he took a sledgehammer and began shattering the walls I had perfectly constructed all my life.

I stood there doing my best to keep my composure but I felt myself failing as tears began welling up in my eyes.

"I want to be with you El, and if I have to wait until you're ready than so be it. But please don't push me away.."

 I was overwhelmed by so many thoughts and emotions that I couldn't think straight, I couldn't speak, I couldn't really do much of anything.. so I turned from him and slowly made my way back to the apartment.


	8. Nights like these (Part 1)

**El's POV**

I've been sitting here for the past 15 minutes.

I know I'm really early but I just needed time alone.

I didn't want any more bombarding questions from Will and Max about what happened last weekend. I also didn't need Dustin and Lucas butting in anymore either.

I just needed solitude, complete solitude.

The chilly October wind began nipping at me and I pulled my sweater tighter, hoping to conserve warmth.

Mike.

The words he had said to me still echoed throughout my head, and I couldn't shake em no matter how much I tried.

You know everything was fine until he entered my life.

He came out of nowhere with those dark eyes and that sweet smile and completely blindsided me.

I could be worry free right about now and would probably have already finished this astronomy project but no.

He just had to ask me questions that no one else even bothered to ask.

He just had to be kind and caring.

He just had to be easy to trust.

But most of all he just had to make me fall for him.

Okay, Okay.. I finally admit it, Yes, alright I'm falling for Michael Wheeler…

And I'm falling hard.

"Hey."

I jumped up and spun around quickly

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

I suddenly felt like a giant ball of nerves plummeted in the pit of my stomach. "Um you're here early?" I squeaked.

"So are you." He answered back, opening up his backpack and not bothering to look my direction. His hair flowed gently in the wind and my nerves tightened even more. "But if you must know, I came early so I could have more time to set up the telescope."

"Oh." I said under my breath, feeling kinda dumb because that's the reason why we were even out here in the first place.

After he finished up he sat down on the grass once again forgetting a blanket. "You know, we still have about half an hour until it gets dark." he mentioned, pointing towards the sky.

"Yeah, I know."

He was now right beside me and I was fighting myself. On one hand I really wanted to confess my feelings for him and kiss him, god, how I wanted to kiss him but on the other hand, I knew I couldn't.

So instead we sat there in silence and it seemed as though time was inching by ever so slowly..

As nightfall approached the air became more frigid and I cursed myself mentally for not bringing more than just a sweater.

I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, hoping to ease my uncomfortable situation.

Mike got up and walked near me. I eagerly looked up at him hoping he would make the first move that I didn't have the courage to. "Here." he spoke, breaking the silence. He then draped his gray bomber jacket over my shoulders before walking back to his initial spot.

His jacket was warm and I couldn't help but breathe it in, it smelled like him. Honestly, this smell was one of my favorites, It was a combination of his cologne, soap, and something else I couldn't quite distinguish, something Mike.

I stared at him for a second, confused. I didn't know why he'd give me his jacket when he was left only wearing a thin long sleeve shirt. What was he thinking?

"I just thought you looked cold. Don't worry, friends help friends." he implied, letting me know that he wasn't trying to overstep boundaries.

"Thanks." I sighed, I suddenly hated myself for putting up those boundaries in the first place. I shouldn't have expected things to go back to normal especially after that fight that happened between us but still I secretly wished that it did.

Once the sun finally set and the sky dimmed, we were actually able to see them.

Wow, there were hundreds of them.. Tons of tiny stars that shined like diamonds dotted across the black sky.

Mike motioned me over. "Come look." he said, after he glanced up from the telescope.

I took a look and I was truly amazed at the beauty of the universe.

I stayed there for awhile, making sure to jot down key information for the project. However, I'd sometimes catch myself getting distracted as I continued to marvel at the sight before me. Could you blame me though? The moon was just so incredible.

Once I was done, I grew instantly worried when I didn't see Mike at first. I thought he bailed because I was hogging the telescope for too long.

However, instead there he was just laying down and staring up at the sky.

Something then came over me and I felt a sudden need to be near him.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked him, sounding almost like a scared child asking permission from her parents.

"Sure."

I put down my blanket next to him and laid on it.

I saw in my peripheral how the moon glowed over his face. It provided just enough light for me to notice his faint smile while he gazed up at the stars, almost as if he was lost in a dream.

It was now or never. I couldn't continue this.. it was tearing me up on the inside. I knew the wedge I put between us was only because I didn't want to face my feelings towards him. but I knew I had too though, it was time.

"You're right." I let out, my voice sounding more raspier than I intended.

He just laid there silent. Even if he didn't reply I knew he was listening and that was more than enough motivation for me to continue.

"I'm scared okay?" I let out the deep breath that I was holding in for far too long. "At first I was scared to open up my heart, but now I'm just scared that I'll never be good enough for you. I'll never be the perfect problem free girl that you deserve. I'm just too damaged, Mike."

There was a long awkward pause before he spoke up. "You see those two little stars right there." he pointed, moving his finger around to show me their locations.

I had no idea why he changed the topic but I just went with it. "Yeah, what about them?"

"They don't shine as bright as the others so most people don't consider them to be anything special." He then traced a line with his finger. "But when you connect them together they're actually part of Ursa Major, one of the greatest constellations in our galaxy."

He then sat up in which I also did, it was like he was a magnet and I found myself being pulled in, gradually getting closer to him.

He faced me. "I don't need perfect. Shit, I'm far from it myself and maybe I'm crazy El, but I swear that with you I feel complete almost as if together we form our own special constellation."

I don't know what answer I was expecting but I wasn't expecting that. How could everything this boy say seem like it came out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. Damn it, Mike.

I moved even closer to him so close in fact that I could count every freckle on his face which coincidentally reminded me of the stars in the sky.

I stroked my hand across his cheek, he was warm. "Well maybe I'm crazy too."

Our eyes locked and I could feel his breath against my lips. My heart suddenly quickened.

I needed him to know how I felt.

I needed him to know that he was the one, he was always the one, and I was such an idiot for pushing him away.

So I had to show him, I just had to. I then leaned into him and crashed my lips onto his. His mouth was warm, and the caress of his lips softer than I could imagine.

This wasn't like our first kiss, no.. It was more passionate. It was like everything we ever wanted to say to one another was conveyed right during this moment between us.

I know we we're kissing for awhile but yet it still didn't feel long enough when we pulled away from each other, both trying to catch our breath.

I smiled and laid my head against his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. I sat there in his embrace and everything was as it should be.. Just Mike and I, an open field, and the stars above us.

Universe if you're listening, could you possibly make this night last forever?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the fluff rotted your teeth from all the sweetness. I love your comments though, definitely a big motivator! I know this was short but that's because there are two parts to this chapter. So, hold on and stay tuned for part two which is coming soon, this one being told from Mike's point of view.


	9. Nights Like These (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the last chapter, so if you haven't read the last chapter I'd advise you to do so. I really hope you guys like it! Sorry, that this took forever, I'll try to be better at updating though. But as always, lemme know what you guys think. Yay or Nay?

**Mike's POV**

I heard a loud banging noise and I rubbed my eyes letting a small yawn escape as I slowly started to wake up.

Now fully awake, my eyes instantly darted around the unfamiliar room. Where am I? This isn't my- wait, oh yeah…

Now I remember...

Out of all the nights to get locked out of my apartment, it would of course also be the night when nobody was home.

Lucas and Dustin decided to tag along with Max and Will to another frat party and I knew I'd be outside waiting all night for them to return.

I glanced down at my watch. "They won't be back till late, You should go on home. I'll just wait until they get back."

"Are you an idiot Mike? It's freezing. You're not waiting here!"

"But it's no big deal." I insisted, knowing I wanted her to get back to her place before it was too late.

She threw me her infamous you gotta be kidding me look and from there on we bickered back and forth for about five minutes.

However, ultimately I gave up and let her have her way. Damn El could be very persistent when she wanted to.

We then went back to her apartment where she had offered me a place to sleep for the night.

"Here." She said, giving me a pillow and a blanket, while I prepared my spot on the couch.

I gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks."

She stood beside me restlessly as though she didn't quite want to leave. "Well I guess this is goodnight then?"

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess so, Goodnight El."

"Goodnight Mike."

But before I knew it we were in heated make out session on the couch, the pillow and blanket she had given me scattered all over the floor.

I don't even know how it happened, but it just did.

Maybe it was because we were alone together? Or maybe because that kiss between us earlier that night left us craving more?

Either way, it wasn't too long before we made our way into her bedroom.

I can feel my heart pound again merely at the memory of seeing all of her.

Wow, was she gorgeous.

Her breasts, curves, and every inch of her so mesmerizing and delicate, like a piece of artwork that I wished to preserve.

I pulled my mouth from hers and panted, looking into her hazel eyes for confirmation. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." she breathed, pulling me into another fervent kiss.

I had never felt such an immediate closeness with anyone after a night of intimacy like I had with her. Our bodies had moved together as one, in perfect harmony with one another.

Not only had I felt a strong emotional connection but also our physical connection was everything I could ever hope for, it was amazing.. It was.. dare I say, perfect?

Another knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. "Come on, open the door." I heard a female voice utter and I immediately could tell it was Max.

I looked over to my left to see the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed, still sound asleep. "El" I whispered, gently nudging her.

She parted her eyelids slightly. "Just five more minutes" she groggily mumbled.

God, was she cute when she was sleepy and I felt kinda bad for waking her.

I nudged her again. "Max is at the door, do you want me to get it?"

Her eyes shot open "Max?!" she jolted, nearly falling out of the bed.

"No, No, I'll get it." She assured me as she got up and swiped her clothes off the ground and I honestly can say I've never seen anyone move that fast before.

"Ugh, I'm coming in." Max sighed in frustration, turning the knob.

El bolted to the door and used her arm as a guard to keep it shut. "Just a minute." she replied, throwing on her shirt and hopping around trying to get her legs into her pants.

I also made the decision to get out of bed and go put on my clothes but somehow I accidentally managed to trip into her nightstand. "Shit."

"Um, are you okay in there?"

El winced then shot me a look begging me to keep quiet. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

I had no idea why she didn't want Max to know I was here, but I just concluded that maybe she felt embarrassed. After all she was very different from Max in that regard. Where Max was open about her sex life, El was very private and never talked about it.. Wait, she really has never talked about it. Hmm, I'll have to make a mental note to ask her about it later. Ya know, just curious to see how I've measured up in comparison to any past partners.

El then cracked the door open slowly, only opening it wide enough for her to stick her head out. "Um, so what's up Max?"

"I was just letting you know I made breakfast. Poor Will's passed out cold. He had way too much to drink last night so he won't be getting up anytime soon.. But since I actually cooked, which is a rare treat I might add, I didn't want it to go to waste."

El nodded frantically. "Yeah. Sure, be out in a sec."

"Why are you acting so weird?" Max asked, and I could see her head bobbing up and down trying to peer around El into the room.

I froze in place, not wanting her to see me because I was still very much naked. Fuck, where were my clothes?

El let out a nervous chuckle, while doing her best to block Max's view "What? pffft, I'm not acting weird."

"Oh, yes you are." I could hear the annoyance in her friend's tone. "Are you hiding something?"

"N-N-No." El stuttered and I could tell she was growing more nervous now.

"Well, alright if you say so.. I guess I'll just be going back to the kitchen then."

At the sound of her footsteps walking away, El closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.

She then turned my direction and her cheeks started to redden at the sight of me. "Um.. you should probably get dressed" She then glanced towards the window. "Hmm, I'll have to find a way to sneak you out."

Am I hearing things correctly? Did she just say sneak me out? She's making it seem as though we're high schoolers trying to avoid being caught by our parents. I stared at her briefly, wondering if she was actually serious.

But before I could protest, the door busted wide open making us both jump "Ha! Can't trick me!"

At the initial sight of seeing me Max's mouth dropped in complete disbelief while El's face had turned ghost pale.

I could feel my face burning as I awkwardly stood there covering my private part with the pillow I managed to snatch off the bed. I really hoped she hadn't just seen all I had to offer. "Uh.. hey Max." I gulped, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

She glanced between us multiple times as though she was trying to connect the dots and she couldn't seem to em add up.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?"


End file.
